


The Rise of Eregion

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - Fandom
Genre: Eregion, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 讲述了Eregion建立前的一些事，本来是因为饿得不行，只能自己产粮。最早在2016-09-16发于LOFTER上，第二部《The Glory of Eregion》刚写了个开头，就等到了大大的回归。于是我激动地弃了坑~~文中Armoth设定是银盖的儿子，银冠的哥哥。





	The Rise of Eregion

**Part I**

* * *

 

第二纪元379年8月17日正午，暮暗湖（Lake Evendim）

“Lady Galadriel好久不见，我带来了王的祝福：Rodnor Gil-galad诚挚祝愿新生的小堂弟幸福快乐。Nenuial郁郁常青的丘陵，愿他能享有今后岁月中最和平美满的日子，Eärendil的星光永远祝福他。所以你们打算起个什么名字呢？” Celebrimbor复述完口信后，将另一封盖着12颗星芒火漆印的正式书信和Lindon的祝福赠礼交予Galadriel。

“最后一句话也是The High King说的吗？”Galadriel轻声笑道，“或许也可以愿‘Gil-galad的星光祝福Amroth’。”

“是的。所以孩子叫什么Amra……？”Celebrimbor有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“是Amroth……这名字怎么了？”Galadriel依然面不改色，她将目光从蓝色的火漆印上移开，直视入Celebrimbor的浅灰色的双眸。

后者连忙把视线别开，挥手打散了意识流：“别这样，Galadriel堂姑。”

“那你就直接告诉我。我看见了你的思想波动，却不甚明朗。那除非是有意瞒着我的之外，再无其他。”那是Artanis与生俱来的力量，很多时候甚至是无意识使出的，第三家族都精于此道。

“王原本想问你要不要去林顿住，毕竟……算了，他自己也觉得这事不太现实。‘我相信Galadriel姑姑还是希望能拥有自己的一方领地’，王最后这么说。”

“你依然在乎。”Galadriel的视线依然坚定地望着堂侄，哪怕后者在无谓地四顾左右。

“什么？”

“你完全可以称呼他为Gil-galad、Ereinion或者他的任意一个名字……这是第二纪元了，Celebrimbor。”

“我知道。”自那事发生之后，他觉得Galadriel的面容总与记忆中的某个影子相重叠，他们是那么相像：如劳瑞林般金色柔软的长发与蓝宝石般看穿灵魂的眼睛。他泄气地将自己的重心全部丢在窗框上。

“你不知道，Telperimpar！别让你的心被昔日的阴影困住，我依然能看见你眼中的光芒。”

“Telperimpar……Telperinquar，你们总爱纠结这些称谓吗？我们的眼中都有光，是的都有。可你们的是星光，而我的却是火光。我害怕它有一天会带我走得太远，待我转身望去的时候，一切都成了灰烬。我们终有一日都会疲惫于这片变化太快的土地，这点你一定比我更清楚。你能看到我的未来吗？”

“我们有打算去探索更东边的土地，我有意与Khazad-dûm的矮人建交。”

“哦，这确实是个不坏的主意。不过我恐怕Lord Celeborn不会同意。”

“时局会迫使他做出决定的。Belegost的矮人并没有卷入那场灾祸，他们预见了危机并早早地离开了Ered Luin。偶尔一些仍居住在古老城邦附近商人会路过此地，我打听了许久Misty Mountain的情况，那里确实有较为合适的选址。”

“你的提议引起了我的兴趣，我似乎能从中看到自己要走的路。我也很乐意同矮人建交，为我明白你话语中潜藏的台词，那些隐藏在光芒之下的黑暗不容小觑，我们得做最坏的打算。”Celebrimbor向她行了一个抚心礼，“我愿意为你们的打算先行启程，一会儿我派人回去给王捎个口信。我会召集一些人手，在Ivanneth的第一个日出时离开，顺Baranduin南下。你觉得是穿Old Forest走东西大道好，还是从Sarn Ford走南北大道呢？”

“我或许会建议你走南北大道，”Galadriel速写了一封简信、盖上金色的火漆印，“原来你也有此打算。”她将书信交予堂侄。

“可能只是把地图背得熟了一些。我相信你的预见力。”Celebrimbor将信妥善收好。

“愿Eärendil之光照耀你前方的道路，别错过路上有趣的地方。”她回行了抚心礼。

“你知道那颗璀璨的星辰对我而言，从来就不是什么希望之光。”

“这是第二纪元的习惯，我估计你快些适应起来比较好，Eriador不是Beleriand，也永远不可能成为它。”

“‘眷恋昨日会使我们疲惫于世’，哦——我真是听够了。Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo, Namárië.”

“Namárië.”

 

第二纪元379年8月22日清晨，巴兰督因（Baranduin）源头

Anor的金光微微探出Evendim暗绿丘陵的边缘，一支十余人的灰色船队跟着南下的商船启程出发，消失在了湖泊蒸腾起的雾霭之中。Amroth嚼着Celeborn银色的长发，跟着Galadriel一起在岸边目送远行的他们。

 

**Part II**

* * *

 

第二纪元600年3月23日黄昏，米斯泷德（Mithlond）

“王，您在等谁？”Celebrimbor将最后一车货物装上马车。这次，他们百来人（大部分是第一纪元跟着Celebrimbor从Nargothrond前往海港的第一家族追随者）要搬去Nenuial住了，行李多了些，Celebrimbor与Brethil商量了几天，打算直接从Mithlond走东西大道。

“西归之人。”Gil-galad蓝灰色的瞳眸似乎已经望见了Gulf of Lhûn里，正在收帆减速的船队。Manwë的风眷顾着星引之地的人们，Ossë的海浪也祝福着他们的远航，很快令他们顺利靠岸。将船锚抛下的那刻，船上船下都响起了热烈的欢呼声。这是600年来第一次，有Númenor居民从赠礼之地前来东方的海岸。至高王示意他往更靠岸的方向看去，连背影都透着一股焦虑之情的Elrond淹没在好奇的人群中。

“可前100年归来的水手早已说，Elros他已经……”

“不，他在等Vëantur。Vëantur会带来Elros第四代孩子的礼物。听说埃兰迪尔也是一个热爱大海的孩子。”

“这对他而言，实在过于悲伤。”前行的车队已经启程，Celebrimbor行礼与Gil-galad作别。

“不会再更多了。Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, Namárië.”Gil-galad回礼。

“同样祝福您。前些时候我问过他，是否愿意同我一起去东方？他说希望能留在您这儿，”Celebrimbor抬头望了眼在暮色中已然夺目的Eärendil之星后，转身离开，“短时间内……我或许不会再回来了，请您照顾好那个孩子，这也是我二伯最后的愿望……Namárië.”

“我必定会守护他，他是五大家族最后的星光……”至高王的喃喃自语在晚风中散去，他看见Elrond焦急地拨开人群往前冲去。Vëantur此时刚刚踏上岸边的沙地，他的身形吹开了尘封的记忆。Celebrimbor甚至觉得他像是600年前，刚刚登上甲板的Elros。

 

第二纪元634年6月22日早晨，暮暗湖（Lake Evendim）

“你总是爱在大地未苏醒或是众人都睡去的时间出发吗？”Celeborn看着披上灰斗篷的Celebrimbor觉得有些好笑，“你似乎并不是很适合辛达的款式。”

“等到了目的地我再改改吧。”Celebrimbor戴上兜帽后，前者笑得更厉害了，连Amroth也跟着一起笑。这孩子在300年里迅速成长，仿佛昨日还是那个挂在他脖子上喊堂哥的小精灵，不知不觉得就比他高出了许多。这下可好，那个淘气的小家伙开始不停地喊他弟弟。Celebrimbor一再告诉他，自己可是比他Nana还年长些许，然而后者可不吃这一套。精灵不会老去，等过了成年，压根儿没谁会在意芳龄几许。Amroth纤瘦而高挑，十足一个辛达精灵的模样，擅长使用弓箭而不常习刀剑之术，更热爱森林与音乐而非编织与锻造……

Celebrimbor此程前去的目的，是将之前仅限于蓝图上的构想付诸于现实，那将是一座全新的城池，不同于昔日北境的Himring、仅在画中见过的Gondolin、以高塔为核心的Minas Tirith，还是山石中的Nargothrond。他们花了半百年的时间在Misty Mountains中，同Khazad-dûm的矮人商谈。会谈实则进行得很顺利，而花了这么多时间在矮人城邦的原因——Brethil曾透露：纯粹是Celebrimbor被矮人的手工艺吸引住了，他自己不想走。后来先行的队伍又花了十多年的时间勘察了周边的地形，并最终确定选址。再后来的百年时间，Celeborn和Galadriel分别在几处精灵居住地宣传此事，希望能争取到更多志同道合者。Celebrimbor一再表示这种事自己不太适合掺和，就全心全意投入城池的设计中。期间Amroth还兴致勃勃地跟着堂哥跑来一起画图纸，在帮了无数倒忙后，愣是被盛怒的Brethil遣送回了Nenuial。最后的几十年，知道此行多半是单程的Celebrimbor便老老实实留在Mithlond，铸造了精良的建城工具，召集那些要打算从海港启程东行的同伴。Brethil则带了一行人沿路打听各地的消息，偶尔做些小买卖，为今后林顿和新城间商道的开启做准备。

Galadriel今日还有许多事务要处理，只送他们到了居住地的路口，并将一些行路干粮交予堂侄。因为东去的道路是畅通的，且此时并未有任何黑暗阻挠他们，此举的仪式性质更多一些。“一路平安，愿我们不久后能够再见。”

“等再见之时，会有一整座城池的居民迎接你们。”

“我会期待的，愿星辰祝福你们。”

“你想给她起个什么名字？”

“Eregion. 如果你愿意的话。”Galadriel的眼中似乎映出了那座新城的轮廓，Celebrimbor仿佛看见了整片整片的苍翠的冬青林。

“那就是它了。”他行礼告别Galadriel，前方的路似乎明朗又开阔了起来。他想起第一纪元在Beleriand的时光，诸国兴建、大敌蛰伏……而如今大敌已被消灭，虽然他深知Galadriel心头的阴影未曾退去，拥有长远目光的至高王对军事防御也丝毫没有松懈。黑暗还未终了，而想要彻底根除它，就必须团结这片土地上所有自由之民的力量。

船已起航，像之前无数次一样。Amroth在岸边向他挥手告别，他们父子俩的银色长发吹散在了Nenuial的晨雾里。Baranduin水声潺潺，带走船队直至Sarn Ford。他们修整了数日，补充了行路的伙食后，又立即上路。

“Brethil，你还记得那个SarnFord吗？”Celebrimbor突然问道。

“你这么问的话，一定指的是Sarn Athrad了。”Brethil解开最后一艘返程航船的绳索，船上的舵手们向踏上后一半陆路行程的同伴道了别后，扬帆起航。

“是啊，确实如此。”Celebrimbor向东望去，只是路途还远，从渡口并不能望见几近贯穿中洲大地的山脉。

“他会是你理想中的模样。”Brethil突然说了句。

“你说什么？”

“Eregion啊。”

 

**Part III**

* * *

 

第二纪元699年6月29日早晨，暮暗湖（Lake Evendim）

实际上，他们早在696年初就建好了Eregion的主城。一些久居于Nenuial又想换个新鲜环境的居民，早早打包好了行李打算趁着夏日河流水位上涨，来次愉快的漂流旅行。众人都觉得领主和夫人还是跟着最后一批队伍出发比较好，这可急坏了一心想去Eregion的Amroth。

今年夏日，Elrond带着一些物资和打算从Lindon搬去新城住的精灵来到了Nenuial。一刻也停不下来，在临时居所间到处乱窜的Amroth很快就跟新来的精灵打成了一片。

“他将来会是个优秀的领导。”Elrond对Galadriel说。

“你也会是的。”他们在最后的饯别宴会上举杯表敬意。

“有王在，我只需要当好他的传令官便可。”

“Ereinion可总能找到替他跑腿的忠实者。”Galadriel笑道，顺手开了桌前的另一瓶酒，给Elrond酒盏满上。

Elrond谢过自家远房亲戚，托起酒杯轻轻抿了一口。他回味着口中的微麻，猜测这或许是Baranduin的源泉所酿造出的美酒，偏北的气候条件可能会令这佳酿微涩又辛辣。Lindon靠海而温暖，便没有了这种烈火灼烧的感觉。这味道让他想起了……不会啊，上次尝到Nenuial的酒，可完全不是这样的。

“这是Eregion送来的。Celebrimbor说他自己在工地边上垦了块土种的葡萄。感觉怎么样？”Celeborn看出了他的疑惑。

“有些怀念的味道。”Elrond似乎完全被回忆淹没了。

“哎？这不公平，为啥Elrond会尝过Celebrimbor酿的酒呢？”Amroth突然抱怨了一句。

“别没大没小的。”Celeborn把活泼过了头的儿子摁回椅子上坐好。

“哪有，论辈分还是我更大一些呢。我跟Celebrimbor是同辈。”Amroth对此表示不满，引来了同桌客人善意的笑声。

***

毒烟与黑云遮蔽了Anar的光芒，令这片大地的气温迅速下降。Amon Ereb山巅的庇护所常年刮着凛冽的强风，也不知这风中到底混着谁的哀伤。Elros说他能听到些声音，我认为那都是幻觉。

“或许是Nelyo把北边的风都带了过来吧。”有次养父突然冒出一句。

总听士兵们说喝了温酒就不怕冷了，我们向您提出申请，可您就是不让。当夜，我们偷了战士们温在热水里的酒，我抢在Elros前猛灌了一大口，呛得泪流不止，被他笑话了许久。直到现在，我依旧觉得您说我们“年龄未到”只是个拙劣的借口。因我如今依然喝不了这烈酒，那火烧得太旺了，我望着那鲜红的颜色、触探那滚烫的温度，泪又克制不住地噙满了眼眶。

如今您去了何方？宁愿丢下我们继续流浪。还是您随那片充满着回忆与悲伤的土地沉入深海，连众水之王都不知了您的去向。

我恨您，Elros也一样。可我也爱您，就如同Elros那样。如今Elros已经离开了，而我形影单只地游荡在西边的海港。您在最后都没有去看他一眼吗？他一定会为此生气的。我窃以为您有一对双胞胎弟弟，就会明白双生子之间的微妙联系。不，我并不是常常想您，因我更思念我遥远的Adar和Naneth。可这酒令我想起了您的火……和您家族燃尽一切的誓言，这着实令我内心烦躁不安。

***

“我会与你们一同前往Eregion，送上至高王的祝福和礼物。”Elrond硬着头皮把杯中的酒喝完。

 

第二纪元700年4月3日正午，伊瑞詹（Eregion）

正值春日，繁花似锦。Elrond估量着也不用急着回去，便打算在新城住到夏日顺风回去。Eregion气势恢宏地伫立在Misty Mountains的山地边缘，绿色的冬青林海簇拥着它，宛若绿叶中绽放的一朵洁白之花。同行的人群中不时传来阵阵惊呼声，一些年幼的孩子为他们未来的新家激动不已。整座城池都等了太久，他们急需一些活动来抒发自己的喜悦之情。因而庆典如期举办，热闹的样子仿佛是Valinor的盛世，就像Celebrimbor先前许诺她的那样。这座城也确实是她想象中的样子，Celebrimbor在城门口欢迎他们的到来。

处理好一些琐碎事务后，他们很快加入到了狂欢的城民之中。

 

**Part IV**

* * *

 

第二纪元700年4月5日午夜，伊瑞詹（Eregion）

皓月当空，Brethil坐在火焰大厅门前的台阶上。这座日后见证了Eregion兴衰的庞大建筑——欧斯特-因-埃第尔，那时还未正式兴建，它的四周堆满了各式各样的建筑材料。只因那该死的矮人工匠跟顽固不化的Celebrimbor为图纸上的几处无关痛痒的设计争执了起来，Brethil也懒得理他们，反正时间还多着。只要永生者入住，他们会有办法让这座城的时间慢下来，要是能永远凝固住那再好不过了。

***

啊，我在胡思乱想些什么？或许是喝醉了吧……

那边走过来的是谁呢？

Curufinwë殿下！您……为什么您会在这儿？

您能看见吗？您面前的这座宫殿，这座城池的总体规划和大部分建筑都是Telperinquar殿下主持设计的，他自己还去搬过砖呢。

哦，不……没有。Telperinquar殿下在那座城覆灭前带我们离开了，正如您担心的那样。是的，是的……我们都平安地度过了第一纪元，除了那些执意留在原地的。您的愿望实现了，您牵挂的孩子他长大了，不再是被您的火焰所庇护的微光。他今后会是一个独当一面的领主，带领着这座城池走向辉煌，走向明天，走向曾经您期盼的那样。

Curufinwë殿下，您看到了吗？您一定看到了吧……

Brethil未能追随您至终，请您原谅，请您原谅我。我会辅佐您的孩子，您和夫人的希望，我一定会守护他，拼上我Brethil的一切。

Curufinwë殿下……

***

一阵哭天抢地的胡言乱语后，Brethil眼前一黑倒了下去。本以为迎接自己的是硬邦邦的石阶，不想“他的殿下”似乎拉了他一把。他意识模糊地抓住了对方的衣袖，感觉到是他熟悉的亚麻布料后，便沉沉地睡了过去。

Celebrimbor心中五味杂陈地听完了Brethil酒后吐露的真言，他原本想把Brethil拍醒，好好看看眼前站着的是谁。可不知为何，他只迟疑了一瞬，便放弃了这个想法。

天上的Silmaril璀璨依旧，Eärendil驾驶着Vingilótë在遥远的天际徘徊。祖辈与父辈带领着族人为之洒下了无数的鲜血与泪水，不惜背叛一切，使亲族为之遭受灾祸、诅咒驱逼、血海深仇，终被世人唾弃、自食苦果。我体内流淌着与您相同血，我明白您的行为，知道您的意志，却不甚理解您为何要背叛族人如此至深。或许是您那日拦下了在Tirion无知的我，使我逃过了誓言的劫难，我不能完全感受到身处其中的痛苦。我只看见了它给您带来了无穷无尽的愤怒，与您亲手划开的那些无法愈合伤口。

Curufinwë Fëanáro，我的祖父；Curufinwë Atarinkë，我的父亲。

我没有Nerwen那样的预见力，但我希望能用继承自您的火焰使这个纪元变得更加美好。更多地去创造而不是烧毁大地，更多地去留住光明而不是落入火地狱。

至今，我还是无法完全理解您和您所做的那些事。我想着，会不会连祖父都曾看不透您呢？Atar，如今的这一切，是您希望看到的吗？

***

 

**第二纪元700年，“冬青之地”Eregion，最伟大的精灵王国之一，在Misty Mountains以东建成。**

**第二纪元的全盛时期由此拉开帷幕……**


End file.
